


Of Earth;

by skullmoss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullmoss/pseuds/skullmoss
Summary: People joke he's the more grounded of the two. A short drabble of what little we know of Adam and Shiro.





	Of Earth;

**Author's Note:**

> From Wikipedia: Adamah (Biblical Hebrew : אדמה) is a word, translatable as ground or earth, which occurs in the Biblical account of Creation of the Book of Genesis. The etymological link between the word "adamah" and the word "adam" is used to reinforce the teleological link between humankind and the ground.
> 
> In which I ramble about a relationship I've only seen one clip of and I use my Jewishness as an excuse to extrapolate meaning from a new character's given name. Contains the vague spoilers I know from S7's first episode.

They know each other as fliers first, paired together by simple circumstance of a flight simulator. It’s a random draw of names, his partner’s name scrawled in simple and neat letters (“Takashi Shirogane”), and his own name written in a matter-of-fact cursive font he’s never given up on even if it’s a bit out of date (“Adam”). They work well together, Iverson remarks, their score the best among the other first timers, and the look of joy that spreads across Takashi Shirogane’s face gives Adam pause for a moment, a light fluttering in his chest that he really just chalks up to adrenaline and the satisfaction of a job well done.

They’re roommates next. Their second year at the Garrison comes close, and they’re sophomores and able to choose to live with friends. His former roommate was fine, but after finding out he works best with Shiro (“Call me Shiro, everyone does.”) he knows he needs to be beside him. He’s nervous at first, clutching his roommate request in hand as he approaches Shiro’s dorm, but the worry dissipates into relief as Shiro takes his request, happily accepts it, and at the start of their new semester not as freshman they’re living together, their beds only a few feet apart.

He comes to know him better. Both the best parts about him, and the worse. There are days when Shiro can’t manage more than a few steps, and the school knows and won’t penalize him for it, and Adam is more than happy to sit in their dorm room together, venturing out to bring him food and water and to be a shoulder to lean on to make a simple trip to the restroom. His heart aches for his friend, and his heart aches in a way that extends beyond friendship.

They fall together and it’s fast and simple, sitting together on Shiro’s bed, watching a movie on his laptop. Shiro rests his head onto his shoulder, and unthinkingly Adam rests his head gently against his. The movie grows boring, and Shiro’s hand moves to his thigh, and as Adam’s heart rate rises he wonders what’s to come until he realizes Shiro is fast asleep against him and for the rest of the night Adam remains unmoving, cramped for the rest of the day.

Their third year comes and they’re dating. It’s on the downlow, of course, so they can room together without a scrutinizing eye of their superiors, but they push their beds together and all their friends know. They sleep together; he wipes the sweat from Shiro’s brow and kisses his forehead gently during the rougher moments of the illness. They have sex in the slow and intimate manner that couples do when they’re over the first few months of the honeymoon phase. They aren’t sure about love, but they say it to each other every night.

“I love you.” “I love you too. Sweet dreams.”

He’s never felt this way about anyone. At his Bar Mitzvah, sure, he danced with a boy from Hebrew School in that way all young boys harboring a crush do, careful and tentative and arms apart as his own parents dance together a few steps away. But this relationship with Shiro is different, and he knows it’s something more than just a crush and a passing fancy as their fourth year comes and they’re living together on Garrison campus housing and their relationship is known.

He calls him by name, calls him Takashi and for everyone to hear. No one else calls him that, unless coupled with his last name yelling out orders or doing roll call in class.

Everyone knows their relationship, and makes jokes about how Adam must be the rock of the relationship, solid and steady with both feet on the ground as Takashi Shirogane begins to look more and more towards the stars, pushing himself harder and harder until there are weeks where he can’t get out of bed because his muscles ache too much, because when he tries to stand he falls. There was a day when Adam comes home, finding Shiro bleeding because he hit his head hard against his chair, and after a trip to the resident nurse’s office he admonishes him for almost giving himself a scar.

“You’re lucky I came home for lunch, Takashi.” He says, chidingly as he helps put a clean bandage over the stitches. Shiro laughs, rolling his eyes, and when the clean-up is done and despite the pulsing headache he pulls Adam in for a kiss and Adam takes the rest of the day off from classes and studies so he can read a book aloud to Shiro for the rest of the day.

He is the grounded one of the relationship. He knows this, and doesn’t mind it. Not now, and perhaps not ever. What began as flight partners has become something much more, and he’s moved on from flight classes to ground control, as Shiro continues to push himself to beat the test of time and do everything he can to live the life he wants to live.

As long as Shiro is able to return to earth, come down from the high of trying to cheat death, he knows he’ll be here for him.


End file.
